The Macromolecular Crystallography Research Resource (PXRR) at the National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS) operates six beamlines that are employed for research by about 160 outside research groups and half a dozen Brookhaven Lab groups. These scientists produce over 200 research publications in a typical year, and over 300 Protein Data Bank depositions in the past year. The PXRR have pioneered an active Mail-in program that involves ongoing collaborations with about 15 outside research groups and short collaborations or service projects with many more. The Mail-in program has interacted with 90 groups in the past several years;each year for the past four years there have been about 25 PDB depositions and 15 publications from the Mail-in program. The PXRR performs research and development on apparatus, methods, and software to improve the technology for synchrotron-based macromolecular crystallography. Special emphases during the coming cycle will be on the development of detectors that will match the power and collimation of modern x-ray sources, the use of micron-sized crystals, the development of robotic cryogenic specimen handling, and the simultaneous measurement of UV, Visible, or Raman IR spectra with x-ray diffraction. The PXRR staff will execute numerous small research programs, among other things to improve visualization of tiny specimens and improve cryogenic preservation of specimens. A long-term goal for the PXRR is to create a resource for macromolecular crystallography at NSLS-II, the new synchrotron light source that is being created at Brookhaven Lab during the next five to seven years. The objective will be to have several macromolecular crystallography beamlines in operation when NSLS-II begins operation. This project will involve direct cooperation with NSLS-II staff to develop a complete plan for such facilities, and then to begin to achieve that plan.